Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined wiring board and a method for manufacturing the combined wiring board, and more particularly, to a combined wiring board in which wiring boards to be processed in reflow are fixed in a frame.
Description of Background Art
Mounting of electronic components and other wiring board processing may be carried out with multiple wiring boards of the same type contained in a wiring board accommodation kit. JP 2011-23657 A describes a multipiece wiring board accommodation kit which contains multiple piece wiring boards and a frame having accommodation holes to accommodate the piece wiring boards. The entire contents of this publication (these publications) are incorporated herein by reference.